


Mimi X Caddy X Satch - Who Ate Everything?

by poketin



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Poly, Romance, polyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketin/pseuds/poketin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are tough, even more so when there's three instead of the typical two. It can be especially annoying when no one bothers to run to the grocery store when the fridge is empty. Domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimi X Caddy X Satch - Who Ate Everything?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge from my friend pangoart on tumblr! It was supposed to be under 700 words, which I failed, but I did use a randomly generated pairing (a very odd one imo lmao) and the prompt which was "None of us remembered to go grocery shopping." Any feedback is appreciated!

The weekend. A time for relaxation all across the globe. Fun and freedom was to be had, no matter the weather. Luckily, on this particular weekend, the forecast called for cerulean skies dotted with fluffy white clouds. A cool breeze drifted through the air, making the weather perfectly agreeable.

Unfortunately, perfect weather at the perfect time did not make for perfect lives.

Inside a cramped apartment sat three young adults, all taking the afternoon to relax after a week of work.

Caddy was carefully cleaning his JoyStation (which he often treated like his own child) while Satch seemed engrossed in a book titled “Words for Nerds: Diction Edition” (a gag gift that he had accepted with complete sincerity).

Their girlfriend Mimi had waltzed down the tiny staircase, running a brush through her sleek black hair as she went. Strutting her way into the kitchen, she tugged out a final knot before pulling open the fridge.

Her shoulders visibly slumped as she took in its contents. She turned to the guys, an unimpressed look on her face. She alternated pointing the brush at each of them.

“Alright, which one of you ate all our food?”

Caddy finished sliding a tiny speck of dust off his beloved console before standing to face her.

“What are you talking about?”

Mimi jabbed the hair brush behind her vehemently. “It’s like a ghost town in there!  Completely empty. All we have is kale. That’s literally the only thing to eat. We can’t do anything with that.”

Satch finally glanced up from his book. “Actually, it is possible to make—”

“We can’t survive on your kale chips.”

Satch paused before plastering a hurt look on his face. “Are you saying you don’t enjoy the veggies of my labor?”

Mimi actually faltered at this, her mouth sliding open for a brief moment. It was replaced by a frown as soon as Caddy started giggling, Satch joining in a few moments later.

“You—you actually fell for t-that!” Caddy cackled, a hand slapping his knee for emphasis.

Mimi tossed her head and sniffed. “When you both decide to grow up, maybe you’ll realize that our problem won’t be solved with jokes.”

Caddy pouted overdramatically, lips jutted out and eyes tearing up to complete the look. “Don’t be wike dat Meme-y—Oi, hey! No kicking!”

“I want options!” Mimi drew back with a glare, her foot retreating back to its former position. “That and a full stomach.”

Caddy scratched at his beard with a troubled expression. Soon enough, he laughed and snapped his fingers. “We could order out!”

Mimi’s magenta eyes flashed, a smile slowly growing on her face. “Or maybe we could go to that new French place that just opened! It’s only about an hour away!”

Satch chuckled at his dorks and their excitement. “You two realize how much either of those options would cost us, right? If we want to keep being independent from our parents, we have to be frugal and save that money for utilities and emergencies. You do not want to know how much it costs for three people to shower.”

Caddy waggled his eyebrows at their bespectacled boyfriend. “Perhaps if we all showered together…” He trailed off, thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth obnoxiously.

Mimi turned to Satch, a fiendish smirk on her face. “Yeah, Satch! If it’s to save money, then I don’t see a problem.” She fell back into Caddy’s arms as they both hammed it up.

This time it was Satch who look surprised, a noticeable blush spreading throughout his face as he coughed and looked away.

As he stood and brushed imaginary dust off his jeans, Mimi and Caddy shared a small high-five.

Satch cleared his throat once again and motioned towards the front door. “Let’s hurry to the grocery store. If we get back soon, I might have enough time to make lasagna.”

Caddy grinned at that, and jumped clear over the couch in his rush to leave. “Cyoar! I call driver’s seat!” he threw open the door, causing it to bang against the wall, and went rushing down the hall before anyone could stop him.

Satch shook his head at Mimi with a grin and walked calmly out the door, apologizing to their neighbors for the all the noise.

Mimi allowed herself a soft smile as she grabbed the keys to the apartment.

She was so happy to have fallen in love with these two.


End file.
